


Fluffy problem

by desperandum



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperandum/pseuds/desperandum
Summary: Papa has a problem that he does not know how to solve. A Copia is trying to help.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fluffy problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this fandom. Also, English is not my native language. I hope I didn't screw up.

Early in the morning. The first ray of sun creeps through the heavy curtains, trying to Wake the sleeper.  
Papa lay lazily in his bed and enjoyed the birds singing outside the window. Didn't want to go anywhere or do anything. Just wanted to lie there and enjoy this moment. But remembering the folder of documents in the office, Papa sighed in frustration.  
He sits down carefully on the bed and rubs his eyes. Hesitantly, he gets up to open the curtains and the window.  
The room immediately becomes lighter and cooler.  
After standing by the window for a couple of minutes, Papa went to the bathroom to wash and brush his teeth. Slowly, he finished washing and was about to go to the dresser and get out his clothes when he stopped. Something caught his attention in the mirror. He looked in the mirror again and was horrified.  
Big cat's black ears. That's what Papa saw in the mirror. They occasionally quivered in response to sounds around them. Papa touched them uncertainly. The ears were definitely real and soft to the touch.  
“What the fuck!?” a Third said in shock. His eyes were wide and staring at his reflection in the mirror.  
He tried feverishly to remember how this could have happened, but nothing came to mind.  
His ears twitched irritably.  
“So calmly. Maybe it's just a hallucination.”  
Papa touched his ear again.  
“Ouch!” - from the touch of the ear as if burned. No, this is clearly not a hallucination.  
What should he do now? How can I explain it? Where do I go with this problem?  
There was a knock on the door. The Third started, but did not open the door. There was another knock on the door, only this time more insistently.  
Papa quickly put on the first cap he saw. Ears were clearly sore and uncomfortable from the headdress. He tried to ignore it.  
He didn't open the door much. Behind her stood the Sister Imperator. The Third decided that it was better to pretend to be ill.  
“Sister, do you need something?” he said politely.  
“Hello to you, too. Why aren't you still in the office?” the Imperator said, and looked slightly surprised at his cap.  
“A ... Me... I don't feel well.”  
“Yes? What happened?” His sister clearly didn't believe him.  
“I have a very bad headache...and I feel sick...” Papa was trying hard to sound convincing.  
Despite the fact that it was he who led the Church, the Sister could make a couple of calls to Papa Nihil, and then he might not be well.  
“Well, then, rest. I'll send someone to check on you.” the Sister was still looking at him incredulously.  
“Well.” The Third closed the door and took off his cap. His heart was pounding in his chest. He sat there and thought about what to do.  
There was another knock on the door. This time the knocking was weak and uncertain.  
Forgetting to put anything on his head, he opened the door. A pair of startled eyes stared at him. The Copia raised its eyes to his head and stared at his ears in shock. The Third took advantage of the cardinal's shock and dragged him to his rooms.  
“Do you see them too?” Papa asked.  
“Ears?” He said quietly. The Third nodded.  
“Is this some kind of rim?” he said in disbelief. The Copia abruptly reached for his ears to remove them.  
“Aah, damn it, let go! Let go!”- severe pain spread all over the ear.  
The cardinal gave a startled cry and stepped back.  
“Real...”, he whispered.  
“Of course they're fucking real!” his Papa yelled at him.  
“But how?”  
“I don't know. I woke up this morning and here. “ - his ears were twitching angrily.  
Papa walked past the copy And sat on the sofa and covered his ears with his hands. The Cardinal followed.  
“Can I touch it?” The Third frowned at him. “I'm just curious.”  
He put his hand to his ear again and looked at Papa. He nodded in disbelief. A small warm hand rested on his head, a finger gently stroking his ears. Then the hand began to scratch behind his ear. The Third shuddered at how pleasant it was. The heat spread throughout his body. Without realizing it, he lowered his head lower, for better access.  
“This is strange.” Papa closed his eyes and licked his lips.  
“Should I stop?”, the Copia said, concerned.  
“...no.”  
From the chest came sounds very similar to purring. His ears twitched with pleasure. He stopped stroking and scratching ears.  
“Please ... more.” the purring grew louder.  
The cardinal held him out to sit on his lap. The Papa smelled a pleasant smell coming from the Cardinal and moved closer to his neck inhaling the fragrance.  
“You smell so good, just like cinnamon.” - the Third ran his tongue along the neck of the Copia. He liked the taste of the Cardinal's neck. He blushed at Papa actions, but said nothing. The pupils of the Papa have become vague.  
“You're delicious...”- he did not have time to finish, his lips were sealed with a kiss and pushed to the sofa.  
He was taking the man's clothes off. At the same time, Papa was stroking hard cock Copia through pants. Finally, reaching the much-desired body, He began to kiss every inch, not forgetting to scratch his ears. Papa was moaning like a whore and his underpants are all wet.  
Not caring about lube or a condom, he entered Papa and nearly choked. So warm and pleasant. Slowly, the Copia began to move.  
“Damn! Yes! “ A Third shouted blissfully.  
“Oh, Papa.” was all the Cardinal could say.  
The Papa but the cardinal's lips in despair. Pulling away from the lips of the Third, the Copia licked and bit his nipples.  
The movements became stronger. The moans of Copia and Papa echoed through the room. Cardinal, shouted something when he came. The Third followed.  
Later, Papa lay on his lap, using it as a pillow. Cardinal stroked it slowly.  
Maybe this isn't such a problem.


End file.
